


Bring Out Your Dead

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom never got to say goodbye. Confessions of love in a dark barn and an everlasting love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Out Your Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains necrophilia

“Bring out your dead! Bring out your dead!”

 

That sentence ran over and over in Tom’s mind as he heard the creaking wheels of carts roll by his hiding place. In his arms Tom cradled the one thing that mattered most in his world, Bill, his baby brother. Even in death Tom thought Bill looked beautiful. He overlooked how pale Bill’s face had become or how disturbingly thin he was. Tom hugged his dead brother’s body closer hiding it from view of the alleyway entrance. For two days now Tom had been hiding in a back alleyway out of site from the world and most importantly Georg. A rat scurried by Tom’s foot and he cussed kicking it to the side harshly.

 

“Tomas? Dost thy eyes deceive me? Tomas Kaulitz is that you?” A voice called down the alleyway.

 

“A-ay,” Tom called out his voice shaking. Tom panicked, he needed to hide Bill but no matter where he looked Tom was met with the sight of brick walls. There was nowhere to hide.

 

“Tomas Kaulitz!” Georg laughed dropping his cart and rushing down the alleyway, “It’s been too long! I pray the Black Death hath passed over thy household?”

 

“Nay,” Tom whispered still not turning around. He hugged Bill closer to his chest and hid him from Georg’s curious eyes, “The plague hath claimed my mother, father, and grandparents.”

 

“Tomas ‘tis a matter? You do not dare look upon me but for what reason? If it’s the smell I have Posey in my pocket that may help.” Georg asked concerned walking towards Tom’s hunched figure. Tom squeezed his eyes shut and held Bill’s limp body as tight as he could, cringing when he heard Georg’s gasp.

 

“Devil’s work is at play here! Tomas drop that body immediately!” Georg cried. The brunette rushed over to Tom and finally for the first time in years Tom looked at his old friend.

 

As children the pair had worked in the horse stables at Lord Kensington’s manor out in the countryside. They were always the most carefree of friends as children and were inseparable. In fact as children Tom got along better with Georg than Bill his own twin who preferred to work in doors in the manor. However with the Crusade Wars going on many vassals at the manor left for the cities including Tom and Bill. It had been years since Tom had properly seen Georg and his friend had changed drastically. Like everyone else his clothes were in tatters and his skin had a permanently ashen complexion. Georg worked as a body collector since he had survived the sickness, which was perceived as a miracle, however delicate Bill was not so lucky.

 

“No!” Tom shouted standing up and throwing Bill’s body over his shoulder, “Please Georg he’s the only family I have left! Don’t so this to me! We shall not tell I soul I swear on it! Just don’t take him!”

 

“Tom if you keep the body you’ll catch the sickness and die,” Georg sighed walking slowly towards Tom. The other man stared at the brunette with wild eyes and Georg moved slowly as one would to not spook a horse, “It must be burned.”

 

Something in Tom’s eyes snapped at the last part and he shrieked lashing out and hitting Georg in the side of the head. The man dropped to the dirty ground and Tom panicked rushing past his fallen friend. He held Bill tight as he dashed through the crowds of ashen people ignoring their cries of panic when they saw a dead body flung over his shoulder. Tom had lost too much to this plague he refused to be separated from the only family he had left. Despite their fighting as children Tom and Bill had grown close when their parents had died. They spent long nights huddled together in the streets watching wearily as rats scurried by over the dead bodies. Tom had learned to be softer towards Bill and Bill had learned to be more patient with Tom. They had formed the brotherly bond that they had neglected for so long and then within a month Bill had been taken from him. Snatched out of Tom’s hands and married to death where he would lay in his labyrinth of darkness forever death’s prisoner. 

 

“I won’t let them take you Bill,” Tom panted as he dashed towards the outskirts of the city. People became less and the tall building slowly disappeared all together as Tom ran down the crumbling dirt road that no one dared travel. People told tales of robbers and monsters that would snatch up anyone that dared traveled down the trail but Tom pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. He ran as far as his legs could carry him until they felt weak from exhaustion and lack of energy. Food had become scarce and the twins were lucky if they even so much as saw half a loaf of molded dread.

 

“You’re safe now Billa,” Tom whispered as they walked into an abandon barn, “I’ll keep you safe.”

 

Tom climbed the stairs up to the hayloft and looked out the barn window at the city. It looked bleak and pitiful in the near distance and Tom frowned lying back down besides his dead brother. Even though Bill’s heart had stopped beating two days ago Tom thought he still looked beautiful. His dirty blonde hair fanned out around his head and his lips still looked pink and plump. Tom let out a shaky sigh and ran his finger along those lips smiling sadly. He kept waiting for his brother to spring up and be his energetic self but his chest remained cold and unmoving, much to Tom’s dismay.

 

“Dear brother I have something to tell you,” Tom whispered stroking Bill’s cold cheek, “ ‘twas only a month ago that mother and father fell ill leaving only you and me in the world. At first I was angry.”

 

Tom stared at how his brother’s neck was long and pale like that of a swans and he smiled nuzzling down into the coolness of Bill’s skin. Bill’s body had started to become stiff and Tom frowned forcefully adjusting his body so that Tom could cuddle the corpse. He inhaled Bill’s scent amazed that after over a month of living on the street his brother still managed to smell so fragrant. He still smelled as fresh as a spring flower despite living in the soiled streets and even despite death itself. 

 

“At first I was angry… at you and our parents,” Tom began again, “I hated them for leaving me along in the world and I hated you for acting so wounded and sad. You were always such an arrogant little snot that cared for no one but yourself.”

 

Tom laughed at the last line and sat up taking Bill’s face in. Bill looked peaceful in death and Tom sighed rolling onto his back and taking off his shirt. The stale air in the barn felt sticky against his skin and Tom grunted flexing his muscles that ached from carrying Bill’s corpse around. The body barely weighed anything from Bill half starving to death but Tom hadn’t eaten a proper meal in forever leaving him weak and easily exhausted. He leaned down and pushed his bare chest against Bill’s. The sensation sent shivers down Tom’s spine and the man moaned lightly rocking against his brother’s corpse without even realizing it. 

 

“If I warm you up will you come back to me?” Tom thought out loud, “Anyways I was mad that of all people I was stuck with you. But you looked so wounded that I just had to hug you. I blame myself. You flinched away when I hugged you as if I were made of fire and it hurt. I never knew that we had grown apart so much and it hurt me Bill. It really hurt when you flinched away.”

 

Tom began to run his hands down the feminine curves of his brother’s body and he sighed into Bill’s neck. While alive the twins had grown close constantly needing to be in physical contact with each other but now what Tom’s was doing was taking it to the next level. He had never touched his brother so intimately and a flash of guilt stabbed his heart for a moment. It was then Tom decided to tell Bill how he really felt. Even if he was dead perhaps his ghost was hanging around to hear his brother’s conflicted thoughts.

 

“Then we grew closer and I realized that I’ve never seen someone as beautiful as you Billa,” Tom whispered still rocking lightly against Bill’s body. His brother’s clothes were no cleaner than his own and Tom felt that they didn’t do him justice. Carefully he slowly pulled off Bill’s tattered shirt gasping as his brother’s pale chest came into view. Unlike Tom’s it was completely smooth and it sent shivers down Tom’s spine. He could feel his blood rushing towards his cock and Tom looked down startled as his reaction. True he had begun to have stronger feelings for Bill more than a brother should but it had never become anything sexual.

 

“And it was then that… I started to fall in love with you,” Tom groaned rubbing him self on Bill’s leg, “I do Billa. I love you and I’m sorry that you’re not able to know it. That you died without knowing it.”

 

Tom bit back his tears and tried to focus on the smooth paleness of Bill’s chest. With each passing moment his member grew harder and harder until Tom ripped off his pants with a gasp. He sat back on his haunches and stared down at the corpse with conflicted thoughts. His bare chest heaved for air in the stuffy barn and his problem was obvious in his thin cotton under shorts. He loved Bill more than anything in the world and he wanted to show his twin that. But what would outcome of him defiling his brother’s corpse.

 

“To hell with me,” Tom laughed sadly, “For dear God I am to sin.”

 

Quickly he began to pull off his brother’s pants until he was just in his under shorts. Tom’s hands shook with fear as he slowly began to pull down Bill’s under shorts; inch by inch of taunting skin was revealed making Tom more aroused. Finally the garment came completely off and Tom held his breath waiting for the skies to open up and smite him. He for a moment but nothing came. He looked out the window and saw nothing but a few bleak clouds and Tom laughed quickly pulling off his own under shorts. Tom’s swollen member stood proudly out in front of him as debated in his mind whether or not to follow his lusting. He gently took Bill’s hand and made it stroke himself. The contrast of Bill’s cool hand to Tom’s sweaty body made him shout and he dropped Bill’s hand quickly knowing he wouldn’t last. 

 

It had been over a year since he had engaged in sexual intercourse and the last time had been a sloppy attempt with a girl that lived down the road. Since then Tom had occasionally jerked off but it never was quite the same as the touch of another. His body was screaming for Bill’s touch and Tom laughed at what a pathetic mess he must look like. If he truly wanted to show his brother how much he loved him there would be no time for fooling around. Tom trailed his hands down Bill’s soft thighs and carefully spread them groaning at the sight, nothing had ever looked more delicious.

 

“I’ll be gentle Billa I promise.”

 

Tom was a virgin to anal to sex but he went on what he had heard other’s talking about. They were quite a few seedy characters that had spent time in prison or a few knights that told tales from plundering towns. Every single story made it sound painful for the receiver and Tom was determined to be gentle with his baby brother. He angled himself outside of Bill’s entrance until he bumped the crease. The sensation sent painful pricks of heat through his body and Tom whimpered trying to mentally prepare himself.

 

“If it hurts let me know Billa,” Tom breathed and with that he plunged in. Tom’s eyes shot opening surprise at tightness and he swore he could see stars as he sunk in. The grip his brother had on him was almost painful and Tom whimpered as he seated himself. 

 

He let out a small laugh gritting his teeth when his hips pressed flush against his brother’s ass. In that moment Tom truly felt connected to his twin in a fit of passion he shot his hips forward as deep into his brother’s corpse as possible. He began to thrust in and out at a frantic pace snapping his hips forward. The sensation felt wonderful and Tom could begin to feel sweat forming on his lower back. He let out a guttural moan and adjusted his arms on the sides of Bill’s pale shoulders staring down at his twin.

 

Bill’s eyes were closed making him look peaceful in death even as his brother pounded into his small frame. The thought made Tom shiver and he pulled out as far as he could go without actually slipping out before forcefully slamming back in. Tom moaned and grabbed at Bill’s hips lifting him in time with his thrusts. His harsh jerking movements made Bill’s head occasionally bang against the wooden floors of the barn. 

 

“Oh yeah come on,” Tom grunted pulling back and slamming back into his twin, “Oh my god… Billa… oh Bill you’re so… damn good!”

 

Tom rested his forehead against Bill’s and watched him intensely as he frantically fucked his brother. The sight was breath taking and Tom left little kisses down Bill’s face. He dragged his lips down his twin’s cheeks to his neck and then collarbone nipping lightly along the way. Tom wanted more than anything to leave a love bite but it seemed no matter how hard he bit the skin would remain white. He gritted his teeth and bit down especially hard yelping in surprise when he broke skin. A dark liquid that was almost black oozed out of Bill’s neck Tom assumed it was blood but its dark color made him shiver. 

 

His groin was painfully tight and he could begin to feel himself swell inside his twin. Tom’s breaths were coming out in short sputtering gasps and he choked trying to hold off his orgasm. 

 

“A kiss,” Tom grunted thrusting into the corpse, “I want a kiss… and then… and then.”

 

Tom slammed his mouth down on Bill’s soft pink lips and he moaned. He kissed Bill like had never kissed anyone before. The kiss was filled with passion, sadness, love, and pain it sent electric tingles down to Tom’s toes. Tom moved his lips against Bill’s plush ones loving his brother’s taste and in that moment Tom felt as if his heart’s pain finally over. He came shortly after that screaming into Bill’s mouth in a toe-curling orgasm. Tom’s body rushed with energy as his blood rushed through his ears in a buzz. Then finally the feeling was gone and Tom fell over exhausted. He slumped down onto Bill’s form in post-orgasm bliss nuzzling against the cold alabaster skin. 

 

Nothing had ever felt so right.

 

A small twitter from a bird caught Tom’s attention and he struggled to raise his head. A small yellow bird with orange markings stared through the window at Tom he laughed breathily.

 

“Billa your favorite color was orange,” Tom panted trying to regain his breath, “Is this a sign? Have I helped your spirit move on?”

 

The bird cocked its head to the side and stared at Tom for a moment before flying off. In the distance Tom could see the smoke from the burning bodies hovering over the city and Tom sighed sadly curling around Bill’s stiff body. Of course he knew it was chance that a bird with orange markings flew onto the windowsill but Tom felt as if a weight had been removed off his chest. He could have sworn that Bill’s corpse was smiling softly but when he rubbed his eyes Bill’s face remained blank of emotion like it always had.

 

“I love you so much- OW!” Tom yelped as a sharp pain shot through the soul of his foot. He spun around and saw a rat scurrying off to the corner of the barn and Tom frowned grabbing at his foot. There was a little red dot surrounded by pink swollen skin and Tom cussed rubbing at it. Not thinking much of it Tom closed his eyes and lay back down on Bill’s corpse.

 

“I love you Billa,” Tom yawned as he slowly began to fall asleep, “I love you.”

* * *

“Georg we have two bodies in here!” 

 

“Alright! By and by I come!” Georg shouted walking off into the barn. Earlier that morning a farmer had wandered into the city and complained of two bodies he found in his barn. Georg sighed dropping the cart in the middle of the barn before climbing up the stairs to the hayloft. The sight he saw made his heart stop.

 

There laying cuddled together on a bail of hay was Tomas Kaulitz’s body strewn across his brothers. Siblings died of the plague huddled together all the time but it was the fact that both corpses were naked that unnerved Georg. As Georg got closer to the bodies he make out dried cum on Bill’s thighs and Georg cussed.

 

“Sweet Jesus! May God have mercy on their souls after committing such a sinful act,” Georg whispered solemnly. 

 

“Georg, hurry up! We have another stop to make!” A voice shouted from outside.

 

“By and by I come!” Georg shouted back, “Jesus Kaulitz.”

 

Shaking his head Georg picked up the two bodies and threw them over the side of the loft. They landed in the cart with a thud on top of the other bodies and Georg grunted. Even after being thrown over the side of the loft the two managed to land together. Bill lay pinned beneath Tom’s corpse with a peaceful look on both their faces and their hands overlay almost as if intertwined. 

 

Georg shook his head and made his way back outside.

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite review from this story. It made me laugh so hard.
> 
> By: **stellanazien**  
>  _OH. MY. GOD. At first I hoped that Tom would just jack off or something but then again, who am I kidding. You love to write the disturbing stuff which I sinfully love ;P_


End file.
